losangelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing
Editing Los Angeles Wiki is the same as editing Wikipedia, or any other wiki powered by MediaWiki, but with a few additional points specific to Los Angeles Wiki. To find out how to edit pages on wikis, see Wikia:Help:Editing (Note: All links to Wikipedia will be displayed in a teal color, read the first rule to find out how to link to Wikipedia) # Any internal links made that are not associated with Los Angeles or the Greater Los Angeles area should link to Wikipedia, to do this you have to add "Wikipedia:" before the word. In order to not have the "Wikipedia:" displayed in the article, after the word, for example "United States" we add a vertical line/bar "|" and then the word again. The wiki code should end up as "United States", and on the article it will show as "United States". Not every word should stay a link, read the next rule to find out. # Do not make common words, names, or dates, a link to Wikipedia. For example, do not link "people", "trucks", "university", "June 1, 2000", "James Hahn", etc. If you are creating an article, remember to not make words like that a link. If you are copying an article from Wikipedia, remember to remove the brackets around those words. Use common sense when making words into links, only link words that people might need to look up on Wikipedia for more information, such as "Gold Rush", "World War II", "neighborhood councils", etc. Also make the following into Wikipedia links: any country (including "United States"), any state (including "California"), any county other then Los Angeles, Orange, Ventura, Riverside and San Bernardino counties, any city/community/place that is not inside Los Angeles, Orange, Ventura, Riverside or San Bernardino counties (since counties like San Bernardino are so big, do not include places far away from Los Angeles County, this would be anything further east then the Palm Springs area). The exception to this rule is if you are editing/creating an article, or in a section, that is about a certain topic, for example: Sports, you may make words such as skateboarding into Wikipedia links. For an example on what should be Wikipedia links, what should be internal links, or what should not be links at all, see the article Los Angeles, California. # If moving an article here from Wikipedia, please remove any wiki codes for other languages of that article, that is usually at the very bottom when editing (for example, "ja:ロサンゼルス" or "es:Los �?ngeles, California"). Los Angeles Wiki is only an English wiki. # If moving an article here from Wikipedia, and the article contains pictures. First check if the picture have a copyright tag that explains that it can be used in other wikis, for example, it was released into public domain, etc. If so, you may move it here, but it is best that you upload all images that will be on that article, before you create the article. # As for what categories should be used in articles, only those that have the word Los Angeles, or the name of the county. No U.S. or California categories, since that is not needed since this Wiki is all about Los Angeles metro area.